1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving unit and a gate driver circuit, and more particularly, to a driving unit and a gate driver circuit including a voltage regulator circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display includes a gate driver circuit and a source electrode driver circuit for dominating the operation of pixels and displaying images, wherein the gate driver circuit is used to transmit signals to each column of pixels, so as to turn on the thin film transistor in each column of the pixels. As increasing development of the liquid crystal display, an integrated gate drive (IGD) circuit having bidirectional operation has been provided at present. However, due to the lack of a voltage regulator circuit, the integrated gate drive circuit may lead to increased noise and further results in dysfunction and bias distortion of the integrated gate drive circuit, after the liquid crystal display has been worked for a period of time. Therefore, the liquid crystal display may no longer function properly and regularly.